Darkened Heart
by Skull1412
Summary: Tethaya's heart is almost completely black and Kukai is determined to help her in any way he can. But he develops feelings for her, not the usual casual friendship, the love kind of feeling. Tethaya thinks that this is just an act and he doesn't really mean his feelings, her heart darkening even more. Easter decides to take advantage of this and uses Tethaya in a painful way.
**Notice: Kukai and the other guardians are in high school, not in elementary, Nadeshiko/Nagihiko have both Rhythm and Temari.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Kuroko Tethaya stared blankly ahead with dead eyes, her waist long hair waving as she walked into her new high school, the voices still haunting her in her mind, their voices, the ones who she trusted, breaking her down in the inside.

People passed by, not even noticing her walking with a slight drag in her steps, the same as always, nobody noticing her unless wanted to be noticed.

Then she saw a boy running at a fast pace and tried to dodge but didn't have enough time as he ran into her knocking them both down.

"Huh?" the boy muttered and looked down only to see himself centimeters away from kissing and girl and jumped up suddenly shouting apologies profusingly.

"I'm fine." Tethaya said as she got up and the boy froze and looked at her like he was looking at her own soul which made her uncomfortable.

He suddenly grinned a deep, almost mocking bow, "I'm really sorry though, you aren't hurt are you? Name's Kukai Soma, you?"

"Kuroko Tethaya." Tethaya muttered as she looked down at her shoes, slightly bowing for politeness.

"Ah, nice to meet you Kuroko-san!" Kukai said energetically, the grin growing larger.

"Tethaya, you make me sound old Kukai-san, I'm only in high school." Tethaya said bluntly as she raised her head to stare into Kukai's eyes.

"Well then call me Kukai! The way you say it makes me sound old too!" Kukai said with a wink.

"Ah, ok then Kukai-kun, I suppose you're going to the same school as me since your uniform is the same as the males in the school, I need to go, my first day." Tethaya said and walked off, slightly tilting her head to the side and whispered lowly so her X Charas could breath once she was sure Kukai couldn't see her little friends, she had to be cautious about her little friends of course.

Kukai stared at Tethaya with a serious gaze as Daichi came out of his uniform vest pocket and said solemnly, "Her heart is almost completely black, what do we do?"

"I don't know Daichi, we don't have anyone to cure the X Eggs remember? I wish we did so we could just help her, but I guess we just have to wait for an X Egg to appear that's her and do what we always have to do." Kukai said sadly and Daichi looked down, they didn't have a choice really, they had to do what they could to stop the X Eggs.

"But, she looks so lost and…dead." Daichi muttered, Kukai patted Daichi's little head with his index finger, "I know, I'll try to help her at least ok? She hasn't made an X Egg yet."

Tethaya sighed as her extra bag rustled and tiny voices were heard, after some time she hissed at the voices, "Kurabu! Namida! Hatsu! Yami! Kage! Akuno! Ikari! Kanjo! Kuki! Shinku! Chikyu! Kasai! Naku! Mizu! Quiet down in there! I'm almost in class and I don't need flying and ruffling bag!"

It automatically quieted down and Tethaya sighed in relief and quietly opened the door, the class not noticing her at all, she walked in front of her new teacher and stood right in front of her with a smirk before fading it into a blank face.

"Hello Sensei, sorry I'm late." Tethaya said bluntly.

A split second later everyone in the class screamed in fear, horror, shock, or surprise making Tethaya inwardly cackle in glee.

"W-Who are you?!" the teacher asked as she shakingly pointed at Tethaya who inwardly smirked, she got really sadistic ever since that happened to her, but that was the upside to her really.

"My name is Kuroko Tethaya, I'm terribly sorry for being late since I had accidentally ran into a person." she said with a bow.

"I-It's fine." the teacher said, "Please call Hayapo-sensei. Class, this is Kuroko Tethaya, our transfer student, please be kind to her."

The class answered excitedly, automatically liking Tethaya much to Tethaya's annoyance. She was assigned next to an empty seat that was luckily next to a seat.

Tethaya automatically copied notes blankly, while spacing out, one of the more useful things she picked up.

"SORRY I'M LATE!" a voice shouted and snapped Tethaya out of her trance.

Tethaya looked to see Kukai plop down to the empty seat beside her's with a squeal following him by the female population of the class.

Kukai caught her eye and grinned at her while waving happily, "Hi Tethaya-chan!"

Whispers went around the room along with a few squeals of approval while Tethaya politely nodded her head before looking back at the front. Kukai pouted in disappointment but grinned at her attitude, this was actually the first girl to not fawn over him, Yaya and Nadeshiko did for the first 5 minutes before doing their usual things.

"Class! Pay attention!" Hayapo shouted and the class quieted down and once again paid attention but there were still a random squeal here and there much to the teacher's ire.

Kukai settled for sleeping behind his book until lunch but not before sneaking a peek at Tethaya who was humming to herself while she mechanically wrote down notes.

"Tethaya-chan!" Kukai shouted into her ear when lunch came along.

Tethaya ignored Kukai and opened her bento that she made in the morning. Kukai pouted again and tugged on Tethaya to pay attention to him.

"What do you need Kukai-kun?" Tethaya asked in a monotone voice as she ate her egg roll.

"Join lunch with me and my friends Tethaya!" Kukai said excitedly.

"No thanks." Tethaya said bluntly which only resulted in whining until she gave in.

"Fine, let's go, and stop whining, it sounds horrible." Tethaya said, standing up abruptly and grabbed her 2 bags and her lunch while Kukai excitedly pulled her to what she assumed was a greenhouse of sorts.

"Everyone! I brought a friend!" Kukai shouted as they entered and 5 people turned to look at them, their charas were out too making Kukai freeze.

Tethaya ignored the frozen Kukai and patted the charas in the room on their head with her index finger with a small smile, "Hi there."

"You can see them?" a blond boy asked as he walked up to her.

"Yeah, I have some too, just not as bright as yours…" Tethaya said uncomfortably.

"You have some?!" Kukai exclaimed as he pointed at her, her heart was almost completely black so how could she have charas?!

The other charas looked just as surprised as Kukai was which made the others look at their charas in confusion. The charas flew up to their ears and whispered the explanation to them which made their eyes widen in shock.

"Can we…see them?" a girl-no, it was a boy, Tethaya could tell- asked hesitantly.

"If they want to." Tethaya said and automatically her small bag bursted open to reveal 14 X-Charas.

The others gaped, there was so many and that they had character and wasn't that baby-looking thing with a random red X on its head.

"T-Those all are yours?" Kukai asked shakingly as pointed at Tethaya's X-Charas.

"Yes." Tethaya said blankly before Namida promptly bursted into tears which caused a chain reaction, Naku started to cry as well, Ikari shouted at the other charas that wasn't Tethaya's, blaming them for Naku and Namida cry, Kanjo seemed to follow Ikari's example and shouted with her, Kasai suddenly had a burst of fire around her which was soon layered when Mizu shot water from the small stream in the greenhouse and made an orb of water around her, Chikyu squeaked and dived into the ground but before she could hit the ground a small hole appeared and she flew into it before it covered up again, Kuki flew around wildly in panic at her fellow X-Charas behavior, Shinku grew crimson lines on her as a deadly crimson aura surrounded her, Kage slid into a flower's shadow in hiding with Yami following her, Kurabu held a tiny club in her hands and swung wildly in the air with her eyes closed as she flew around the greenhouse, Hatsu was making random hearts things come out of nowhere, and Akuno was simply cackling out loud at the havoc around her.

"I blame you." Tethaya said simply, not even minding the chaos her X-Charas were making as she simply stared blankly at the others who sweatdropped and ducked out of harm's way.

"CONTROL THEM!" Yaya shouted.

"No." Tethaya said bluntly.


End file.
